The Dark
The Dark ist die vierte Magic Erweiterung und wurde am 8. August 1994 veröffentlicht. Sie ist nicht als Teil eines Blocks konzipiert. Details The Dark wurde auf Bögen von 121 Karten gedruckt und beinhaltete 119 verschiedene Karten. Die Seltenheitsverteilung ist folgende: 40 Commons , 1 Uncommon, 78 Rares. The Dark enthält ein Goblin Tribal Thema, Kosten während des Versorgungssegments und die Rückkehr von Gifftmarken. Das Erweiterungssymbol ist eine dünne Mondsichel, die den dunklen Klang des Set evozieren soll. The Dark führte die erste mehrfarbige nicht-Kreaturkarte ein, die erste mehrfarbige Common und die erste mehrfarbige Karte von Feindfarben. Die Länder aus The Dark haben eine eine einzigartige grau-lila gefärbte Textbox, welche auf der Chronicles Version von Safe Haven gereprintet wurde. Marketing The Dark wurde in Booster mit 8 Karten Inhalt verkauft, in denen sechs Commons und zwei Uncommons enthalten waren. Im Verkauf waren die Karten von mitte August 1994 bis Mitte November 1994 verfügbar. Die Auflage des Edition wurde von Wizards mit 62 Millionen Karten angegeben. The Dark war die erste Erweiterung, die in Italienischer Sprache veröffentlicht wurde (die italienische Version von Legends wurde später veröffentlicht.) Geschichte Der Höhepunkt des Bruderkriegs war die Sylex Explosion, welche so viel Trümmer aufwirbelte, dass die Sonne verdunkelt wurde und das dunkle Zeitalter (The Dark) anbrach. Ohne die Sonne kühlte sich das Klima ab und eine anti-magische Religion kam an die Macht, die die Schuld an der Sylex Explosion und ihren Auswirkungen auf alle Magie sowie deren Nutzer übertrug. Die Verfolgung der Magier führte zu der Gründung der sagenumwobenen Stadt der Schatten (City of Shadows) im Osten und der Konklave der Magier (Conclave of Mages) im Westen, wo die Magier sich während der Zeitperiode verbargen. Kreaturtypen The Dark erweiterte das Konzept der Stämme und somit bestimmte Kreaturtypen (in Legends schon mit dem Kobold Kreaturtyp angeschnitten). Es enthält sechs Goblins und eine Karte namens "Goblin Rock Sled" (deren Typ inzischen auch zu Goblin geändert wurde), zwei Kreaturen, deren Fähigkeiten auf Goblins verwiesen, zwei Auren, die Goblins einen Bonus geben konnten und eine Hexerei um alle Goblins zu zerstören (Tivadar's Crusade). Ungeachtet des Kreaturentyp-Themas wurde für den Rest der Kreaturen kreaturenspezifische Typen verwendet wie in den anderen frühen Erweiterungen. Folgende Kreaturtypen wurden in The Dark eingeführt: Ball Lightning (später geändert zu Elementar), Bandit (später geändert zu Mensch Räuber), Banshee (später geändert zu Geist), Brother (später geändert zu Mensch Schamane), Cave People (später geändert zu Mensch), Eater (später geändert zu Schrecken), Eel (später geändert zu Fisch), Exorcist (später geändert zu Mensch Kleriker), Fallen (später geändert zu Zombie), General (später geändert zu Ork Krieger), Hunter (später geändert zu Mensch Kleriker), Leech (Egel), Lurker (Gestaltwandler), Miracle Worker (später geändert zu Mensch Kleriker), Mob (später geändert zu Mensch), Murk Dwellers (später geändert zu Zombie), Nameless-Race, Niall Silvain (später geändert zu Buboh), People of the Woods (später geändert zu Mensch), Pikemen (später geändert zu Mensch Soldat), Preacher (später geändert zu Mensch Kleriker), Rag Man (später geändert zu Diener), Robber (später geändert zu Mensch Räuber), Rock Sled (später geändert zu Goblin), Scavenger Folk (später geändert zu Scavenger dann zu Mensch), Shark (später geändert zu Fisch), Sister (später geändert zu Mensch Schamane), Squire (später geändert zu Mensch Soldat), Tracker (später geändert zu Mensch), Uncle Istvan (später geändert zu Mensch), Viper (später geändert zu Ophis), and Whippoorwill (später geändert zugeändert zu Ophis), and Whippoorwill (später geändert zu Vogel). Folgende Typen wurden schon in früheren Set genutzt: Sceada, Elf, Goblin, Vettel, Bold, Ritter, Leviathan, Meervolk, Monster (später zu Zombie geändert), Ratte, Schiff (später zu Geist geändert), Schnecke, Baumvolk, Mauer, Zauberer, Wurm. Zyklen The Dark enthält keine Zyklen. Kartenliste Spiegelpaare * Ashes to Ashes und Dust to Dust haben nicht nur beide mit dem Book of Common Prayer verbundene Namen, sondern sind auch beide Uncommon Hexereien mit mit Kosten von 1MM, die zwei Karten eines bestimmten Typs in das Exil schicken. Bemerkenswerte Karten * Ball Lightning ist eine beliebte rote Kreatur, die Vorbild für viele andere Eile-Kreaturen ist. * Maze of Ith ist ein starkes Land mit einem Nebeleffekt, der eine einzelne Kreatur anzielt und spiele stark verlangsamen kann. * Tormod's Crypt ist eine der besten Sideboardkarten gegen Decks, die den Friedhof als Ressource nutzen. * Blood Moon ist ein Modern Sideboard Staple, der zuerst in The Dark gedruckt wurde. Funktionelle Reprints The Dark hat einen funktionellen Reprint: * Goblin Hero ist ei funktioneller Reprint vom Gray Ogre aus Alpha und Raging Bull aus Legends bis auf den Kreaturentyp. Misprints Der Künstler Dennis Detwiller wurde auf folgenden Karten falsch als Denise Detwiller angegeben: * Flood * Goblin Rock Sled * Merfolk Assasin * Pikemen * Scavenger Folk * Squire * Tivadar's Crusade Kategorie:Editionen